NWC Raw 3/17/14
Smackdown 3/14/14 Raw 3/17/14 (Video package showing the events from the end of last weeks Raw plays. The video shows Phantom challenging The Undertaker to a streak vs career Last Man Standing match at WrestleMania 5. The words Rest in Peace appear on the titantron as the camera cuts back to the ring. Berserk by Eminem plays as Heel Wolverine is shown standing in the ring with a microphone) WR: Welcome to Monday Night Raw!!! Heel Wolverine is standing in the ring right now, and he says he has a blockbuster announcement to make! HW: Welcome Green Bay to Monday Night Raw!!! That’s right, I do indeed have a blockbuster announcement to make. Now, WrestleMania season is all about seeing your favorite superstars from the past and present alike duking it out to see who is superior. But tonight, I’d like to give a warm welcome back to a former Tag Team and WSE Champion… THE --- (Nexus’s music hits as he, Riyan, Proxinator, and Dexter Hazard comes down to the ring. Nexus gets in as Riyan gets a mic and hands it to him. Dexter and Proxinator follow in to. Nexus and his gang stare down Heel as Nexus begins to speak) Nexus: I hope you’re referring to me, Mr. Wolverine. I am Raw’s newest commodity, and though I may not be a former WSE Champion, but I am on way to becoming one, as the contract that you signed me to clearly states that I and Dexter here get a golden ticket to the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania. I also want Proxinator and Riyan to get a tag team title shot, because Cam and Chive don’t --- HW: Shut up. Just shut up right now. How dare you come out and interrupt me, while I begin to introduce a superstar far superior to you. Just because you got signed a special contract with certain negotiations, doesn’t mean you get to run the show. Now, Nexus, get out of my ring so I can get on with my show. Nexus: I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. Now that I’m on Raw, the show will be all about me, seeing as that I am the most talented wrestler and all. Better than Phantom, better than The Undertaker, better than David, BETTER THAN EVERYONE. I’m sure I’m even better than the guy who you were about to announce. HW: How about you shut up and let me bring him out then? Nexus: Bring this scrub out so he can get a taste of some gold power. HW: As I was saying, please welcome the one, the only…. THE ENIGMATIC CREATURE!!! WR: MY GOD ITS TEC!!! (TEC’s music hits as he comes down to the ring to a big pop. TEC gets into the ring, walking past Nexus and his group, before shaking hands with Heel and taking the mic) TEC: Wow, it’s good to be back-- Nexus: Really Heel? This was your big surprise, your big announcement? LAME. Lame lame lame. I am leaps and bounds better than this guy, but I get no special introductions. TEC: Oh don’t worry Nexus, I’m sure you are. So how about this, I’ll skip the formalities. I can talk my return whenever, but boy have I been itching to get into this ring and FIGHT. So I have a proposition tonight Nexus. I’ll take you on in my return match. How’s that sound for you Heel? HW: That sounds perfect. And as for your little group Nexus, I have matches for them too. Now, let’s get on with the show! (Nexus scoffs, and he and The Vortex walk off. TEC poses for the fans as the camera goes to commercial) Match 1: Earl Cox vs Manik - Lestat is at commentary After the match, Earl Cox leaves the ring as Lestat gets in the ring behind Manik and tries hitting the Lacerator. Manik ducks under it and pushes him back, taking him down and out of the ring. Manik vs Lestat is announced for WrestleMania. Segment 1: (Austin Henderson is backstage, getting taped up for his match. He notices the camera and begins speaking) want Austin to promo on his debut on Raw tonight, and talk about he plans to take down The Undertaker (Phantom is seen walking down to the ring as the camera cuts to commercial) Match 2: Phantom vs Kyle Smith Segment 2: (After Phantom’s match, The Undertaker’s music plays as he comes down to the ring. The Undertaker grabs a mic and steps into the ring as Phantom is getting back up from the match.) want The Undertaker to promo on Phantom, just go shoot style or whatever. reply back to this promo After Phantom finishes talking, he drops his mic and turns to walk off, but turns back and takes Undertaker down with a Lou Thesz Press. Phantom begins stomping away but The Undertaker pushes him back. Undertaker takes Phantom down with a clothesline, but Phantom rolls out of the ring and walks off, smirking back at The Undertaker. (TEC is seen backstage slapping hands with backstage personnel. TEC will comment on his return, and when Raw returns, the first Class of 2014 HOF inductee will be announced.) Segment 3: (A video package plays for Celtic Champion. He is shown winning the Million Dollar Championship, and his first two WSE World Heavyweight Championships. The camera cuts to his feud with Samir, and then he is shown winning his third World Heavyweight Championship. Celtic Champion is announced as the first inductee to the 2014 Hall of Fame class. The camera cuts back to the ring, where TEC is standing with a mic.) TEC: You know, it feels really good to be back in the place I started in. Over the past few years I have become a somewhat big deal. But I will never, ever forget where I came from. With that being said, I have come home and I am here to stay! TEC drops the mic and walks to the back, as the crowd is chanting ‘TEC’. Match 3: The Apex Predator and Shamrock Steve © vs Proxinator and Riyan - NWC Tag Team Championship Segment 4: (Nexus is seen backstage preparing for his match, when an interviewer comes up to him.) want Nexus to promo on his match with TEC (TEC is seen walking to the ring as the camera cuts to commercial) Match 4: Nexus vs The Enigmatic Creature After the match, Heel Wolverine comes down to the ramp and announces TEC and The Hunter as MITB match participants. Segment 5: (David Falcon comes down to the ring, holding the WHC up high. Some fans in the front flip him off, and David holds the WHC up and mocks them. David gets into the ring and holds the WHC up in the air once more before beginning to speak) promo about how The Undertaker and Phantom are stealing the spotlight off of the WHC match, then challenge UT to a match next Raw (The Hunter’s music plays as he comes down to the ring, interrupting David Falcon) promo on your match with David tonight, and about MITB Match 5: David Falcon vs The Hunter Segment 6: (Alberto del Rio is seen backstage watching David v Hunter. After the match finishes, ADR turns to speak) want ADR to promo on his WrestleMania match As ADR turns to walk away, Michael Maverick attacks him from behind and beats him down. Main Event: Austin Henderson vs The Undertaker